FR-A-2810314 describes a quick binder for selfcompacting concrete containing Portland cement, the calcium aluminate, calcium sulfate, a curing accelerator, a retarder and a superplasticizer agent such as polyphosphonate polyox. In this document, it is stated that this binder enables to have a workability duration greater than 1 hour, to pump the concrete thanks to this selfcompacting formulation, while having high compression mechanical strengths as soon as 4 hours after completed kneading, including at temperatures ranging between 5 and 35° C. The applications described in this document are the emergency repair of structures, provisional timbering of tunnels, galleries or other similar structures.
This document FR-A-2810314 describes quick binder compositions for selfcompacting concretes which are realised by mixing all the components in a single step, wherein each composition leads to a given compromise between the workability keeping time and the rapid acquisition of the strength requested. Each modification of this compromise implies re-formulation of a new composition.
Document EP-A-0769482 describes binder compositions used for application of projected concretes; but the addition thereto of a curing accelerator component causes ultra quick hardening, without any workability keeping time after addition of the curing accelerator. This makes the implementation such compositions in all the factory and on-site applications impossible where concrete is poured in place.
There is the need however for a method for producing concrete parts and structures using quick binder-based concrete compositions, which would enable to dissociate the time period during which it is necessary to keep the workability of the composition from the end of the kneading to the time of pouring, for instance with ready-to-use concrete requiring a certain transport time before pouring, from the time period when quick hardening should be released so as to obtain minimum short-term strength, sufficient for instance for removing the concrete form.